


¿Me quieres? A veces

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Crack, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con solo una pregunta bastaba, y no era necesario la opinión de los demás, eso sobraba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Me quieres? A veces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CattivaRagazza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/gifts).



**Titulo:** ¿Me quieres? A veces

 **Autor:** Naghi Tan

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairings:** Rob Lucci/Sanji

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga  **One Piece**  no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka  **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Con solo una pregunta bastaba,

 **Nota de Autor:** Dedicado a  **Pieromachine** (Tumblr)  **Hallconen** (Fanfiction) y a  **CattivaRagazza** que son un parcito con las que puedo disfrutar de escribir parejas crack y no sentirme sola~

* * *

 

Las risas burlescas de sus amigos le molestaban, Jabura palmeaba el suelo dado que de tanto reír estaba rodando por este, Califa junto con Kaku parecian aguantar la risa, pero era ya detectable que ambos encontraban divertido aquello.

"Maldito Rob" dijo Jabura cuando pudo controlar la risa "¿Dices que tienes novio?"

"Y no cualquiera" añadió Califa "Uno de preparatoria"

"Rob" Kaku le habló con seriedad, faltaban tres integrantes de su grupo, pero cuando se enteraran de lo de Lucci, actuarían como el resto "Lo normal, a nuestra edad" Kaku señaló en general "Es que busquemos a alguien con quien pasar el resto de nuestros dias, no a un jovenzuelo"

"Habla por ti, Kaku" Jabura le miró molesto "Hablas como si fuéramos unos vejetes, cuando a penas tenemos menos de la treintena"

Lucci suspiró y miró por la ventana de la oficina, ese sería un largo día, pero ellos se las pagarían"

[+]

"Sanji, por favor, escucha" Usopp estaba pálidisimo ante la noticia del rubio, este les había dicho que salia con un tal Rob Lucci, y que este tenía veintisiete años, le llevaba diez años a su amigo ¡Diez años! "Es muy grande para ti" trató de convencerle, todos sus amigos trataron de hacerlo, pero el mismo resultado era dado -con una exepción de Zoro, él se había llevado una patada tremenda-.

"Me gusta, punto"

Y el turno era de Luffy.

"Les doy mi bendición" dijo alegremente el moreno.

"Gracias, Luffy"

"¡No lo solapes!" Habían gritado todos.

Pero es que nadie, excepto Luffy había visto el cambio que había sufrido el cocinero, era mas alegre, se veía mucho más brillante y sobre todo: Sanji era feliz. Y si su amigo era feliz ¿Cuál era el problema?

Con un escenario donde Robin le enseñaba a Sanji como usar condones y lubricantes, cada uno le fue dando su en hora buena. Si el capitán lo había hecho, ¿Por qué ellos no?

[…]

Lucci esperó en su vehículo, como todos los días, al que el menor saliera del colegio y se despidiese de cada uno de sus amigos, sospechaba que ellos eran los mas desconfiados, y los entendía muy bien, si su mejor amigo saliera con alguien mayor, sospecharía y lo seguiría, como esa tal Nico Robin, que los había seguido hasta el departamento del mayor.

Ellos eran buenos amigos, y hablando de ellos.

"Oe" un chico moreno de cabellos verdes le tocó la ventana lateral, Lucci mostró su cara mas seria, pero no atemorizó al menor, Lucci se preocupó internamente, lo mas seguro es que ya estaba perdiendo su habilidad de alejar a las personas. "Si lo lastimas, te mato" y no le dio tiempo a responder, le vio marcharse graciosamente, porque sabía por boca de su novio que este vivía del otro lado.

"Hey" la voz de Sanji le sacó de su mente y no pudo evitar sonreír, "¿Me quieres?"

"A veces" aunque eso fuera mentira, lo quería demasiado. Aunque no lo demostrara.


End file.
